Cyber-attacks relate to malicious attempts through cyberspace or physical access to alter, manipulate, destruct, deny, degrade or destroy an organization's computers or networks, or the information residing in them, with the effect, in cyber space or the physical world, of compromising stability or prosperity of an organization. As such, cyber-attacks can come in many different forms including, but not limited to, hacking, malware, ransomware, botnets, DoS, social engineering, and phishing. Along these lines, cyber-attacks may come from different sources including, but not limited to, an attack from outside the organization, an attack from inside the organization by and/or through an individual within the organization, and a use of physical access.
As such, organizations must have multiple processes and technologies in place to deter and defend against cyber-attacks, as well as must employ evaluations to ensure their cyber readiness. However, given the numerous different types of cyber-attacks, and the complexity of cyber-security processes and measures, it is difficult to adequately determine the sufficiency of an organization's processes and technologies in deterring and defending against cyber threats.